Desayuno ¿Continental?
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: Una típica situación en una típica relacion


Los rayos del sol comienzan a escaparse entre las rendijas de la persiana, dando junto en la cara e interrumpiendo mi sueño; después de unos minutos de contemplar el techo de la habitación decido que es tiempo de levantarme, me quito las sabanas de encimas y estiro todos mis músculos antes de levantarme, cuando estoy de pie doy un pequeño giro a mi cabeza, con lo que se escucha un pequeño tronido en el cuello, con lo cual mi cuerpo está listo para comenzar el día.

Tomo una playera negra que se encontraba sobre la silla de mi escritorio y me visto con ella, me dirijo al baño y refresco mi cara con un poco de agua, así se desvanece cualquier resto de sueño que pudiera verse en mi rostro.

Ya no quería nada  
mi alma estaba herida  
ya no sentía nada  
que no fuera dolor  
salí a buscar problemas  
porque no crea  
no crea en nada  
ni siquiera en el amor

Estoy en la pequeña cocina de mi apartamento y decido que es una buena ocasión para descubrir mi artes culinarias y hacer un delicioso desayuno digno de un chef; tomo del refrigerador un par de kiwis, unas naranjas que Mai había comprado el día anterior, y unas cuantas fresas y comienzo a rebanarlas para hacer una ensalada de frutas, con un toque de miel y algunas gotas del jugo de naranja y quedara lista. Saco un recipiente de cristal que no sabía que tenía y coloco todos los ingredientes en el. Coloco la cafetera con un poco de agua para el café matutino de cada día, enseguida coloco la tetera para hacer algo de té, después de todo es su delirio.

Hasta que apareciste  
con tu fantasía  
y me pediste que cantara esa canción  
que tanto te sabias

Una vez terminado el aperitivo continuo con el plato fuerte, un par de huevos, pan tostado y algunos hotcakes serán la combinación perfecta, una pisca de sal, pimienta y algunas hiervas aromáticas que Mai planto en la terraza para tener ingredientes frescos en casa. Esto de la cocina no es tan difícil, solo hay que tener un buen incentivo y todo fluye como el agua.

Y yo te dije:  
pasa la noche  
conmigo bonita  
yo te haré canciones  
y versos de amores  
y no quedaran dudas  
ni dolores  
en nuestros corazones  
pasa la noche  
y quédate mañana todo el da

Estoy segura que cuando el aroma llegue a la habitación se levantara alarmada para ver de qué se trata, después de todo ella es quien se encarga de estas actividades cuando me visita.

Cuando veo termina da mi obra maestra preparo la mesa para cuando decida acompañarme, la ensalada al centro, unos pequeños recipientes con mermelada de fresa y durazno, el pan tostado, algo de mantequilla, los dos platos con los huevos y los hotcakes, jugo de naranja, leche y una flor que le robe a la vecina de su balcón, no creo que se dé cuenta. Espero que no tarde en levantarse o se enfriara todo.

No me quedaba nada  
más que una onda herida  
que no cicatrizaba y fumaba mi razón  
pero escucho el sonido  
del cielo que se abra  
y tu aparecías  
y mi vida cambió

Hasta que apareciste  
con tu fantasía  
y me pediste que cantara esa canción  
que tanto te sabias

Mientras espero tomo mi guitarra y comienzo a tocar y a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior; Mai nos había invitado a otra noche de karaoke a la cual me hubiera rehusado si no fuera por los poco ortodoxos métodos de persuasión de Shizuru.

Mientras me encontraba pensando en las diferentes maneras de hacer pagar a mi amiga por otra noche de hacer el ridículo, cuando de la lista aleatoria apareció una canción que hico que me levantara y le arrebatara el micrófono a Nao y a pesar de que mi cerebro trataba de evitar el acto vergonzoso que estaba a punto de hacer, mi corazón y cuerpo se unieron en complicidad y mandaron a sosegarse a la razón.

Y yo te dije:  
pasa la noche  
conmigo bonita  
yo te haré canciones  
y versos de amores  
pasa la noche  
conmigo bonita  
o múdate cerca  
y as me visitas  
y no quedaran dudas  
ni dolores en nuestros corazones  
pasa la noche  
y quédate mañana todo el día

Salí al balcón y sin darme cuenta comencé a tocar la misma canción de esa noche, con la que le suplique que pasara la noche conmigo; a veces no se necesita una letra tan elaborada con palabras rimbombantes para expresar lo que tu corazón anhela. Después de la reunión nos fuimos directo a mi apartamento, y esta demás mencionar que fue una noche de profunda pasión hasta que nuestros cuerpos físicos cedieron ante el cansancio.

Desde esa noche eres mía mi amor  
siempre serás mi bonita mi amor  
para nadie es un secreto

Me deje llevar por la canción cuando siento unos pasos acercarse y veo de reojo como aun esta semidormida, casi se tropieza con la chaqueta de cuero que deje caer anoche, tenía mucha prisa como para preocuparme donde dejaba la ropa; termine la canción y ahora solo estoy tocando algunos acordes, nada especial; ella va directo a la mesa y toma las tazas con el café y el té y lentamente se acerca a mí, coloca la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa que está en el balcón a mi lado derecho y me abraza por detrás, primero acariciando mi espalda con su mano derecha y con cuidado se dirige por encima del hombro hasta meter su mano por el cuello de la playera y hacerme cosquillas en el pecho con sus dedos traviesos.

Ara, a que se debe ese recibimiento matutino – me dice al oído con su seductor acento.

¿Acaso se necesita un evento especial para sorprenderte con un delicioso desayuno? –

Por supuesto que no – me responde a la vez que toma mi barbilla con sus dedos y me hace girar para ver por fin sus hermosos ojos y unos segundos después me da un pequeño beso de buenos días en los labios.

Natsuki me puede sorprender las veces que quiera, cuando ella quiera como ella quiera – me dedica una tierna sonrisa.

Pasa la noche  
conmigo bonita  
pasa la noche  
conmigo bonita  
pasa la noche  
conmigo bonita

Después de sus buenos días, me obliga a dejar la guitarra recargada en el barandal y me lleva de la mano hasta la mesa, donde pasamos la siguiente hora disfrutando de nuestra compañía y el desayuno que con tanto cuidado elabore; después de todo es domingo y ella se quedará todo el día. 


End file.
